funhaus_tv_chatfandomcom-20200215-history
FHTV Drinking Game
All shots have a 1 hour cool down. If you don't follow that you will be in the hospital after 2 GTA gameplays. RULES General * James yells "HALP" - 1 drink * Somebody can't pronounce a word or name - 1 drink * 90's reference - 1 drink * A disk is snapped/broken - 1 drink * Killing another member in a game play - 3 drinks * Any catchphrase (My name is Elyse, We Can Show That, etc.) - 1 drink * Bruce dies - 1 drink * James emphasizes a word - 3 drinks * James shows his﻿ appreciation for jacked dudes - 1 drink * The Gang Gets Salty - 1 long drink (5 seconds) * Joel is a nerd - 1 long drink (5 seconds) * Adam kills a non-violent NPC - 1 long drink (5 seconds) * Adam breaks a game - 1 long drink (5 seconds) * "We live in a world" or "Skyrim with guns" - 1 shot* * Elyse drops a one liner that nobody notices - 1 shot* * Wallpaper change - 1 long drink (5 seconds) * Impressions - 1 long drink (5 seconds) * Sponsored video - 1 long drink (5 seconds) * The camera zooms on Bruce and he looks left to right - 1 long drink (5 seconds) * Ska - 1 long drink (5 seconds) * Lawrence gets too real - 1 shot* * Cut to a skit - 1 shot* * "We get it and that's it" - Finish drink, once per day * Benson shows up - Finish drink, once per day * /\ - praise /\ then drink Open Haus * Omar Tracker - 1 drink * Guest - 1 long drink (5 seconds) * The Gang Gets Physical - 1 long drink (5 seconds) * Puppets - 1 long drink (5 seconds) GTA Gameplay * HOT DROP - 1 drink * MadCrazyEagle is being awesome - 1 drink * Turbid is being annoying - 1 drink * Bruce or Elyse ask what the controls are - 1 drink * Somebody ejects from a Hydra - 1 long drink (5 seconds) * DNF - 1 long drink (5 seconds) * FH blows themselves up - 1 shot* Rules for Chathaus * Anyone from Funhaus shows up - 1 shot no cool down * New Sponsor - 1 shot no cool down * Somebody asks if this is live - Drink for 15 seconds or until somebody tells them to (check the description) * Chat brings up politics - Drink for 10 seconds or until a mod hands out a ban * Chat brings up religion - Drink for 30 seconds or until somebody praises /\ * Jazzun tells you to finish your drink - Finish your drink *All shots have a 1 hour cool down. If you don't follow that you will be in the hospital after 2 GTA gameplays. Due to the nature of FHTV I had to add cooldowns. Follow if you want I don't care. - Jazz